


at the lakes

by yodalorian



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Tangled (2010), Kissing, NBS Secret Santa, romantic use of bending, that sounds weird but youll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodalorian/pseuds/yodalorian
Summary: Zuko gives Katara a surprise for her birthday.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Gifts for Friends, zutara (ATLA)





	at the lakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shxpwrecked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxpwrecked/gifts).



> secret santa gift for cat :)

“Where are we going?”

“Just come on.”

Zuko led Katara down the sprawling steps of the Royal Palace. The sun had already set, leaving the sky a darkening purple. The evening air was cool, carrying the faint scent of cherry blossoms. 

“Come on, Zuko, tell me.”

“It’s a surprise.”

“Another one?” The day had already been full of surprises. Frankly, she hadn’t expected anyone to remember her birthday in the post war chaos. But Sokka had secretly planned the most extravagant party, and turns out Aang could bake ridiculously well.

Zuko smiled at her. “Another one. Come on.” He pulled a piece of cloth out.

Katara hesitated.

“Trust me.”

Katara took the blindfold and tied it around her head. She felt Zuko’s fingers slip between hers. His skin was warm and smooth. He smelled like wood smoke and fire lilies and Katara leaned into the heady scent and…

He tugged on her hand. She allowed him to lead her forward, gripping his hand for security. The ground changed from stone tiles to springy earth underneath her feet. Her curiosity gnawed at her, but Zuko refused to say anything besides the occasional warning of an obstacle.

Finally, they stopped. Zuko’s hand left hers, and her fingers suddenly felt too cold and ached without him. She felt his breath tickle the back of her neck as he untied the blindfold. Katara gasped as she looked out over a sea of shining silver.

“The palace gardens are a lot bigger than I think anyone realizes,” Zuko said. “Not many come to the lakes, but it’s one of my favorite places.” Katara could see why. The lake was ringed by thick foliage, shutting out the outside world. It was like another world.

Zuko took her hand again, and she tried to hide just how much she had missed his touch in just those few seconds. They clambered down the banks, where a canoe was tethered. He stepped in and helped her in too.

With a few strokes of the oars, the canoe began gliding through the smooth lake, slicing through the shimmering surface. A few turtle ducks still cooed in the distance, preparing to nestle in their nests among the reeds. 

“Wow,” Katara breathed. “It’s lovely.” She couldn’t take her eyes off of everything around them. The silver stars sparkling in the sky, and captured in the dark blue waves, were breathtaking.

“I know. I wanted you to see it,” Zuko said, but he wasn’t looking at their surroundings. Watching the wonder play out across Katara’s face was even more beautiful to him.

“Thank you, Zuko. I love this.” Katara’s hand brushed his. Both pretended not to notice the way the other’s breath suddenly hitched.

“Don’t thank me yet. The real surprise hasn’t even started.” Zuko stopped rowing and allowed the canoe to drift at the lake’s center.

“There’s more?”

Zuko closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt warmth blossom deep in his core, and mentally pushed the energy outward. Katara gasped as the reeds lining the banks suddenly glowed gold.

Paper lanterns floated up out of the grasses, buoyed by drafts of hot air created by the tiny flames now flickering inside of them. At least a hundred soared into the night sky, like stars trying to reunite with their brethren. The lake glittered with their light, like coins had been scattered into the water.

“How did you do that?”

Zuko shrugged. “Practiced for a couple weeks. Firebending to light that many flames from a distance was tricky to figure out.”

“And you did all this for me?”

“Of course. You deserve it.”  _ You deserve the world,  _ Zuko thought, but he thought that might have been too corny even for him. But it was true.

He leaned forward and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “The Fire Nation only lights these lanterns for special occasions. Your birthday definitely counts.”

They were now very close. Katara could feel his warm breath on her lips. She brushed his jaw with her fingers and brought his lips to hers.

The lanterns suddenly flared so brightly that night briefly turned into noon. A few crumbled into ash. Surprised, Katara pulled back. Zuko reddened as the lanterns died back down. “Sorry. Um...got excited.”

She laughed softly. “I can give you more to be excited about.”

She pulled him towards her again, kissing him more deeply. The lanterns flared again, but at least Zuko had enough self-control that none of them were incinerated again. He ran his hands through her hair, pressing her body to his. His heart pounded as he drew her closer, desperate for more. The taste of her lips, her skin, was overwhelming, and intoxicating.

Abruptly, Katara was gone from his arms. Heavy cold replaced her. Zuko flailed, disoriented, seeing nothing but a white haze of swirling bubbles. He somehow managed to find somebody’s wrist and gripped it like it was his last hope. It sort of was.

Katara pulled him up and he broke the surface of the lake, gasping and spluttering. “Can’t...swim…” Zuko choked out.

“What?”

“Fire Nation...never taught…” 

“You’re okay. I’ve got you.” Katara held his arms tightly. Something was suddenly supporting him, and he realized Katara had created a current to keep them afloat.

“What happened?” Zuko managed to ask once his panicking had died down. He looked around and saw their canoe, flipped over and floating away.

“Oops,” Katara said. “I guess I got a little excited too.” And the lake had responded.

Zuko pushed his slick wet hair out of his face. Even though he had been genuinely scared for his life just moments before, something about the embarrassed blush that came over Katara made him laugh. “I don’t know why you’re making fun of me when you did the same thing.”

She pushed him in playful anger. Then, a mischievous glint came into her eyes. “You wanna see what I can do?” Katara raised her arms, and streams of water spiraled out of the lake, reaching far above them. They fused into a dome so high that it even captured a few lanterns.

“What are you doing?”

“Trust me.” With those blue eyes, how could Zuko not? She wrapped her arms around him and they descended into the depths of the lake, captured in their own shimmering, silver bubble. Silt swirled around them in murky clouds, but the lanterns’ golden light shone even brighter in the darkness.

They had their own little world, there in the lake. As they held each other, the lanterns burning like tiny suns, they both knew there was no other place they’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jedioncer?lang=en)  
> to hear me yell about other dumb things


End file.
